


The Night Before

by frankiesin



Series: no one here is cis [10]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Dallon and Spencer might have something together.(nohic-verse)





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while I was going through and organising my Google Docs after the Great Hard Drive Crash of 2019. It's not finished, but here's 1000 words of Spallon in the nohic-verse.

**_Spencer J Smith:_ ** _ hey dal can i com ovr it's important _

**_Dallon Weekes:_ ** _ yea sure  _

**_Dallon Weekes:_ ** _ my mom wants to know if ur spending the night since tomorrow is a school day _

**_Spencer J Smith:_ ** _ idk mayb, probly  _

**_Dallon Weekes:_ ** _ bring overnight stuff just in case my mom's making :/// noises _

**_Spencer J Smith:_ ** _ haha lol ur mom is wild _

 

Dallon raised an eyebrow. Something was up with Spencer. He had a particular typing style on Facebook, and it didn't involve the word lol. Spencer was not a middle aged white mom. He didn't say lol.  

 

Dallon didn't question it, because, to be honest, they wanted the company. Brendon was being weird again, because Dallon had tried to make their thing official and they’d freaked out. Naturally, that led to them fighting, “breaking up,” varying each other online, and then fucking in one of the empty Sunday School rooms at church on Wednesday. Dallon thought that was the end of it, but then they were fighting again, and Brendon started yelling at Dallon in front of their drama class. 

 

Including Spencer, who Dallon had a bit of a crush on. It was hard not to. Spencer had gotten really cute over the summer, and he had a splash of freckles across his cheeks that Dallon had thought about kissing multiple times. Dallon and Spencer and Brendon were all friends, kind of, strapped to each other because of the emotional carnage Ryan Ross had left behind. Dallon didn't want Spencer to find out about their insecurities, but he had, all because Brendon couldn't shut up in public. 

 

Not long after their conversation on Facebook had ended, Dallon’s mom was knocking on he door, letting them know that Spencer was here. Dallon rolled their eyes. Their mom knocked, but only when Dallon was alone. It was always dangerous having Brendon over, because Dallon's mom could always burst in when Dallon was fucking their not girlfriend. 

 

The door opened, and Spencer came in. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his favourite white hoodie, and his backpack was slung over one shoulder. Spencer took out one hand to reach out and close the door, and then he crossed over to where Dallon was sitting on the edge of their bed. Dallon watched Spencer’s movements, taking in the tightness of his shoulders as he dropped his backpack to the floor and kicked it over against the wall. Spencer flicked his hair in front of his face when he bent over to take his shoes off, so Dallon couldn’t see his face. 

 

Dallon waited until Spencer had shrugged off his hoodie and was sitting cross-legged across from Dallon. Dallon reached up and ruffled their own hair. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m not straight,” Spencer blurted out. 

 

Dallon nodded. “Okay, cool. I’m also not straight. Is that… was that it? Did you tell your parents and they freaked out on you or something?”

 

Spencer shook his head. “No it’s--they don’t know anything. You’re the first person I told. I just had to… fuck it.”

 

And then Spencer leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dallon’s, kissing them like they’d been holding back on it before. Dallon’s heart did a flip in their chest, and they sat up to kiss Spencer back, curling their fingers around the fabric of his shirt. Spencer’s mouth was soft, and he tasted like mint, sharp and cool. Dallon didn’t want to stop kissing him. The two barely pulled apart to breathe before Dallon was closing the distance again, opening their mouth for Spencer and letting out a soft noise as he threaded his fingers through Dallon’s hair. 

 

Spencer moved in closer, one leg on either side of Dallon, and pressed his body against Dallon’s. Dallon knew that they should pause, to ask Spencer just how far he was comfortable going, but fuck, Spencer was pulling at Dallon’s hair and Spencer’s mouth was hot against theirs. Dallon leaned back, pressing their palm to Spencer’s chest. His skin was warm, and Dallon could feel his rapid heartbeat through the fabric of Spencer’s t-shirt. Dallon’s eyes flicked up from Spencer’s neck to his face. “Are we… are we going to have sex?”

 

“That was the plan, yeah,” Spencer said, and tried to push forward again.

 

Dallon kept their hand on Spencer’s chest, frowning. “Are you sure you want to?”

 

Spencer rolled his eyes. “No, I just rushed over your house to tell you I had a crush on you. Of course I want to have sex with you.”

 

“You’re a virgin,” Dallon said.

 

“And? I know what I’m doing, okay? I’m not totally clueless,” Spencer said. He had his hand on Dallon's chest, holding them down on the bed. He bit his lip and looked down at Dallon. “Trust me, okay? I trust you.”

 

“I trust you too,” Dallon said. They reached up and kissed Spencer, slowly, letting him take control and move them back into a rhythm. Spencer was hard against Dallon's thigh, and they could feel their own erection against their jeans. Spencer pushed Dallon's shirt up over their head, before pulling his own off and tossing them to the side. 

 

Spencer brushed his hand across Dallon’s chest, his fingers warm against their skin. He rubbed his thumb across Dallon’s nipple, and Dallon let out a gasp, biting down on their lip so that they weren’t loud. Spencer leaned down to kiss them again, dropping his hands down to Dallon’s waist. Dallon kissed back, pulling Spencer down so that he was flush against them. Spencer moaned a little into Dallon’s mouth, digging his fingers into Dallon’s hips. He kissed the spot below Dallon’s ear. “You should take your pants off.”

 

“Isn’t that your job?” Dallon whispered back. They pushed their own hands down into the back of Spencer’s pants, feeling his ass. Spencer buried his face into Dallon’s shoulder for a moment before reaching down and unzipping Dallon’s jeans. Dallon lifted their hips up, moaning as their dick brushed against Spencer, and moved their hands around to help Spencer get their pants off. 

 

Spencer pulled his own pants off before crawling back up to kiss Dallon again. He pushed his hand down between the two of them, palming at Dallon’s dick through their underwear. Dallon turned their head and nipped at Spencer’s ear. “For a virgin, you seem to know what you’re doing.”

 

“I’m not an idiot, Dal,” Spencer said. “Now let me suck your dick.”

 

“Okay,” Dallon said, because they weren’t going to argue with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
